


Butter Upon Bacon

by donutwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby alec, magic solves everything, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutwolf/pseuds/donutwolf
Summary: A little indulgence in life is fine. But when indulgence is defined by Magnus Bane, Alec's waistline is the first casualty.





	Butter Upon Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the shirt scene in 3x05. I am trash and couldn't help but immediately think of how to make it kinky, so here we are. Check the tags, this is a chubby kink fic and there will be focus on body size and some feedist ideology. Ultimately it's just a bit of kinky fluff. 
> 
> I got the title from a [Victorian slang dictionary](http://publicdomainreview.org/collections/a-dictionary-of-victorian-slang-1909/) where Butter upon Bacon is listed to mean " _extravagance - resulting out of the condemnation of eating bread and butter with bacon, instead of the plain loaf._ " Seemed fitting haha.

It wasn’t that Magnus disliked cooking; he just enjoyed magic _more._

He would take Alec to all the most luxurious restaurants in the known world, to eat the most exquisite, exotic, mind blowingly amazing delicacies, but when it came to making breakfast, he preferred to let his imagination run free. With magic, he could create without the limits of the physical realm, a thousand years of culinary experience right at his fingertips--that’s what he needed to give his beloved a deserving breakfast.

In Alec’s case, that meant waffles, thick and crispy on the outside, and soft within, with butter and syrup and powdered sugar on top. Ice cream was optional, but when the options were walnut caramel and lemon meringue, it wasn’t really a question of whether to _eat_ them or not, but rather, how _much_ to eat. He knew Alec liked his coffee black and bitter and his food as sweet as it comes, and he was here to provide it. Fresh croissants stuffed with ham and cheese, a bowl of grapes, and an omelet for himself--it was _almost_ like cooking, with the same sense of basic rules and how to break them, but the outcome was always just so much _better_ this way.

When everything at the table was set, he took one look at his handiwork and smiled. _Perfect._ Now, all he needed was Alec.

After casting a time ward on the food to keep it from spoiling, Magnus pulled a seat and set down to wait. For a warlock his age, he was still bad at it, and he found himself tapping his finger on the table as he waited, each tap making him more and more aware of the time passing. He had last seen Alec in the bed, but he had been awake, about to get dressed; it seemed unlikely he’d have fallen asleep again.

But... he really _did_ hate waiting, so he might as well go check.

Turns out he’d been right: Alec was not asleep. Instead, he was holed up in Magnus’s walk in closet, still in the process of getting dressed. From the sound of his grunting and cursing, it appeared that things were not going well, so Magnus sidled closer, quiet as a cat.

Alec’s back was to the door, so he didn’t notice Magnus settle against the door frame. He was going to let him know he was there--of course, he wasn’t _impolite_ \--but the sight of Alec’s struggles made the words stick to his tongue.

Alec was wearing the same slacks as yesterday, and though their tight fit was always a treat to his eyes, Magnus found his attention drawn to the battle being waged on top of his waistband. Because it was obvious that’s where Alec was having trouble. The shirt he was trying to squeeze into was tight around his shoulders and back, but even _tighter_ around his waist. The eloquently patterned fabric sat bunched in places where Alec’s softness created a natural crease, yet stretched to its limits around his plump side rolls when he tried to force the shirt to button. Magnus didn’t need to see the front to know it _wouldn’t._

He realized he was holding his breath when Alec suddenly sighed and let his hands drop. “God damnit.” He rolled his head back in defeat, then started to undress when Magnus cleared his throat.

“Can I help?”

Alec jumped around, falling into a defensive stance before seeing it was him. “Jesus, you should wear a bell,” he said, his cheeks flushing pink as he realized what Magnus had seen. “What are you doing here?”

“I made breakfast, got tired of waiting, so I came looking for you.” He smiled, taking a step closer and letting his eyes drift down Alec’s front. He’d managed to button the shirt over his chest, but the rest of it lay open, parted by his round little gut, and--Magnus could barely wrench his gaze off to look up up again. To keep his dirty mind in check, he raised his index finger, pointing airily at Alec’s upper body and said, “Why are scuffling through my wardrobe? Not that I mind, of course, I’m just... _curious._ ”

Alec grimaced, looking embarrassed. “Got wine stains on my own,” he said, glancing off at the neat rows of clothes hanging around them. “Thought I’d borrow one of yours, but--” He paused, his hands touching the lapels of the shirt unsurely. “--turns out they don’t fit me anymore.”

“Well, why would they?” Magnus asked, still pacing closer to his boyfriend. “They’re tailored to fit me, after all.”

“Yeah, but they _used_ to.”

Magnus scoffed. “Oh, but that was _months_ ago.”

He’d finally gotten close enough to wrap his arms around Alec’s neck, but he found his hands drifting to his waist instead, sliding over the squishy love handles at Alec’s sides. He might have hummed to himself, pleased at the softness under his touch, but he quickly sobered up when he caught sight of Alec’s frowning face.

“You’re really not taking this too seriously.”

“Should I? It’s just a shirt.”

“It’s not just a shirt issue,” Alec said, but instead of explaining, he moved away from Magnus’s embrace and started picking open the buttons of the shirt, an even deeper scowl on his face.

Magnus folded his arms over his chest; he wanted them back around Alec--to comfort him, more than anything--but he wasn’t sure what the issue here was.

“I don’t follow.”

Alec glanced at him. “You really don’t get it?”

“I’m afraid not,” Magnus said, shaking his head. “I can easily fix that for you, so--”

“ _Fix_ it?” Alec looked stricken for a second. “I don’t need fixing.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “I--thought we were talking about the shirt,” he said. “Why would _you_ need fixing?”

Alec opened his mouth, then just shook his head and scoffed, his incredulity spilling over as he started talking. “Does it _really_ not concern you that your boyfriend has blown up so much he can’t even fit into his clothes anymore? In just _months?_ ” His cheeks were tinged pink when he spread his arms, gesturing to his chubby waist. “You _have_ noticed this right?” For good measure, he grabbed a handful of flab and shook his belly, making sure Magnus was watching.

“I have noticed,” he started, pausing to clear his throat. “But technically that is not _your_ shirt--”

“That is not the point!”

Alec raked a hand through his hair, like he wanted to tear it off, and Magnus couldn’t keep away any longer.

“Look,” he said, approaching Alec with his arms open. “I know you’re upset, but you’re making this into more of an issue than it is.” He let his hands rest on Alec’s shoulders until he felt him relax, his arms circling around Magnus’s waist as he accepted the hug.

“I’m just surprised you’re actually fine with this.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re an attractive young man, a successful Shadowhunter, a joy to be around--”

Alec’s stopped him with a scoff. “Yeah, but--I’m fat now.”

“You’re not fat,” Magnus said, using the opportunity to divert his attention to Alec’s bare middle. He moved aside so he could watch his hand travel down Alec’s front, sliding under his shirt lapel, pushing it aside to reveal his runes. He could feel Alec’s breath stutter when his fingers ghosted over the scars on his skin, following the low curve of his gut to sink into the softness below  “Just--a bit pudgy.”

“A bit?”

“Just a bit.”

Suddenly, Alec snorted. “I knew it.”

“What?”

“You’re into this, aren’t you?”

“Into what?”

“ _This,_ ” Alec said, and slapped his belly so it shook under his touch.

Magnus bit down a gasp; he couldn’t feign the flush away from his face, but he kept his voice collected when he said, “I would’ve thought that was obvious.” He let his hands find the thickest part around Alec’s waist and gave it a rough squeeze, making the soft flesh jiggle freely. “You know I love everything about your body.”

Alec shivered. “You better. This is all your fault anyway.”

Magnus looked up. “ _My_ fault?”

“Don’t act all innocent, Mr. Dessert Is Not Optional,” Alec said, pulling Magnus tighter against himself, letting him melt against him. But before he could get too comfortable, Alec said, “Like you haven’t been feeding me up on purpose?”

Magnus spluttered. “What? I have done no such--”

“Oh please, you can save it.” He paused, waiting for their eyes to meet. “You take me out all the time, ordering things for me, expecting me to eat all these lavish dinners and bountiful brunches and--I may not be a genius, but I can see what you’re doing.”

Magnus felt a sudden heat travel through his body. “I--guess I am guilty of those things,” he started, frowning to himself. “But I have not forced you to eat anything you didn’t want to.”

“No,” Alec said, then grinned, “but you sure do a lot of encouraging.”

“God, stop.” He hid his hot face in Alec’s shoulder, then sighed. “Okay, I may have been a little pushy, but I assure you, I did not intend for you to put on weight. I apologize if I hurt you.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Alec said, giving him a nudge. “I just--hate having clothing issues.”

At that, Magnus looked up and shook his head, tutting softly. “You should have just said. Perks of dating a warlock--you’ll never run out of clothes to wear.”

He circled around Alec, taking note of each new roll and curve, then nodded to himself and got ready to cast. He let magic flow through his hands, shaping the fabric as he pleased; under his guidance, the buttons closed neatly over Alec’s gut, the wrinkles around his chest smoothing, his slacks growing roomier to ease the pinch on his hips. As the magic took effect, Alec made a sound, looking down at himself to find his clothes now impeccably tailored to his size.

“See? You fit _perfectly_ in my shirts.”

Alec let him wrap himself back around him, and Magnus smoothed his palms over his round sides indulgently, enjoying the shiver it pulled from Alec. “Anything you need, just ask _._ ”

After a pause, Alec said, “Anything?,” and Magnus could hear the change in his tone.

“Mm-hmm,” he replied, “Anything.”

When Alec didn’t speak, Magnus pulled back to look at him. His brows were pulled down in thought, his face considering. “I can make you clothes that fit, or--we could just go shopping? Or--” He slid a finger down Alec’s middle. “--were you thinking about fixing _this_?”

Alec looked away. “No.”

Magnus reached out to cup his cheek. “It doesn’t matter to me if you’re skinny or fat or anything between it. We can make it whatever _you_ want it to be. If you want me to make your love handles go away, I can do that, or--”

“It wouldn’t be--permanent?”

Magnus shrugged. “It can be, or not.”

Alec’s expression flickered, like there was a revelation budding behind his dark eyes. “So you could...” His voice trailed off as he looked down at himself, at Magnus’s hand pressed against his belly. “That’s, uh. Good to know,” he said, looking weirdly excited as he lifted his gaze.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “I’m going to let you hold that thought for the moment, as there is a breakfast waiting. And now that your little clothing mishap has been dealt with, it is of the utmost priority that we get to it.”

“You didn’t cast a time ward on it?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Of course, I did, but that is not the point.”

“Then what? You in a hurry to get me all fed and full?”

Magnus froze in mid turn, but relaxed as he caught sight of Alec’s grinning face. He crossed his arms over his chest, quirking up his brow in challenge. “Are you not hungry?”

Alec pulled a face, rubbing at his stomach. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Then come,” Magnus said and smiled, offering his arm to Alec. “I made waffles just the way you like them.”

Alec’s nostrils flared and he licked his lips, instantly won over. “Is there ice cream?”

Magnus’s smile turned indulgent. “Of course.”

“And you say you’re not trying to make me fat,” Alec groaned, nudging him as he linked their arms. As they passed through the bedroom, he said, “You’re gonna need to conjure up a bigger bed at this rate.”

Magnus laughed. “Just say the word. In fact, I might do that anyway--one can never have a bed that’s too big.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what _did_ you mean, my dear Alexander?”

Alec was quiet for a beat. “I’ll eat your waffles because--I _love_ waffles, and you made them for me, but--just having oatmeal for breakfast is fine. Not every meal has to be a feast.”

Magnus mulled over his words for a moment, then shrugged. “Okay,” he said, “I disagree, but if it makes you happy, I’ll keep that in mind. I can make you some now if you’d like--”

“I’m fine with the waffles, thanks” Alec said quickly, and Magnus’s lips curled into a smirk.

“A bit of indulgence is fine, my dear.”

“Yeah, a _bit_. As in, not at every meal, like I’ve been trying to say.”

“Well, I disagree.”

“I’ve noticed.”

As he watched Alec pull in the scent of their freshly conjured breakfast, a soft look of delight blooming on his face, Magnus felt his guilt ease up a bit. Maybe he’d gotten a little carried away in terms of treating his love all the best in the world, but Alec didn’t seem to be taking it too roughly as he loaded up his plate with breakfast delights.

Magnus let his eyes linger on the sight, on all his handiwork--the sharp fit of Alec’s elegant shirt, the exuberant breakfast laid out in front of them, abundant to the point of excess, and--yes, the soft curves on his boyfriend’s waist, his pleasantly rounded face...

He shook his head at himself; maybe he wasn’t as innocent as he’d thought. But listening to Alec moan around a bite, he realized something: as easy as magic made all this, Alec himself made it even easier. And as much as he loved magic--he loved Alec even more.

If curbing his excessiveness was what made Alec happy, then so be it. He was fine if Alec wanted him to erase the weight, but--he’d be fine with adding to it, too. He bit on his lip, imagining how Alec would look in the coming years--if he kept up his current lifestyle, he would he busting out of that outfit is less than a year.

“Oh my god, Magnus, I don’t even want to know what you put in these waffles, but they’re _amazing._ ”

He grinned, his attention drawn back to the present. Which, all in all, wasn’t too bad. “I can’t tell you the secret ingredient, but I’ll give you a hint--” He leaned a little closer to whisper. “--it has four letters and it rhymes with _glove_.”

Alec snorted, and rolled his eyes at him. “You’re such a sap,” he said, then stuffed another bite into his mouth.

A little indulgence was fine, Magnus decided. It kept their lives... _interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this nonsense, feel free to check out @[thechubinstitute](https://thechubinstitute.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more of the same & general Shadowhunters stuff!


End file.
